Kami sama
by One More Tragedy
Summary: Captured by Voldemort, Harry lies his hopes on a God that doesn’t seem to be listening. Maybe God isn’t real, but that doesn’t stop miracles from happening. Naruto Xover Eventual HP/Dei Naru/Ita Akatsuki!Naru!Harry
1. Prologue

**Summary: Captured by Voldemort, Harry lies his hopes on a God that doesn't seem to be listening. Maybe God isn't real, but that doesn't stop miracles from happening. Naruto Xover Eventual HP/Dei Naru/Ita**

**Warnings: Yaoi, character death, self-harm, gore, violence, language**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. If they did, why would I being writing this?? So don't sue. **

**A/N: The prologue, this chapter, will be the only diary entry chapter. The rest will be third person. Harry and his new friends will be getting to the wizarding world eventually, though the story will be mainly in Japan (Naru-kun's world) and the trip to the wizarding world will be just a short visit. The title sucks, I know.**

**Kami-sama**

**Prologue**

**July 21, 1997**

I bought this diary to keep track in the war but only now do I actually start using it. Well I guess I'll start with the basics. My name's Harry Potter. I'm sixteen years old and I'm trapped in Voldemort's dungeons along with several members of the Order of the Pheonix. Of course, I'm not in the same cell as the rest. My accommodations are… fit for the boy-who-lived, so to speak.

The only reason I'm writing in this diary is because it happened to be in my pocket when I was kidnapped two days ago, along with a muggle pen. I need something to do in this dingy little cell, if you could call it even that, and I found this calms me.

Right now I'm listening to my friends screams as they get tortured and whatnot by Voldemort's followers. Dumbledore has shown no inclination of helping us and it seems that only God could help us now.

God. What an amusing thing to say. I honestly can say that he probably is the _only_ person that could help us now, even if Dumbledore tried. I just wish he would hurry up and create a miracle.

The Death Eaters are coming over here. I must hide this lest they take it away.

**July 23, 1997**

They've put Ron and Hermione in a cell across the room. Through the bars, I can now see every torture as it happens. I found out a very gruesome fact. I can still hear Hermione's screams as she gets raped again and again by some random Death Eater. Ron tries to comfort her, but by now I think it's too late. She may very well be insane or becoming so.

They have yet to touch me and I thank God for that everyday as well as begging him for forgiveness for whatever we have done. I beg for him to let us out unharmed or to kill us quickly, but as of yet my prayers have not been answered. I'm sure he'll answer them soon. After all, he loves all his children and is very forgiving.

Hermione is screaming in her sleep again. I must help Ron comfort her. I'll write again as soon as I get the chance.

**July 31, 1997**

Oh my God! They've finally done it! They've killed Remus! And for a birthday present they threw his corpse in here with me. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't even breath from the stench of rotting flesh. I can't take it! I want to die, God kill me! Though I've managed not to cry before this, I can't help but cry for Remus. Oh God. Please help me! Please save me from this hell!

**August 13, 1997**

Remus's corpse is still here, but there's another body in here as well. Mundungus Fletcher's in here too. I don't know why I'm so calm about it. Maybe I'm getting used to the killing and death? I don't know, but I feel numb. It's like there's no emotion on my face. Ron even tried to joke that it looked like I was trying to imitate Malfoy. I didn't say anything back.

And I can't talk. I had screamed so much when they brought in Moony that apparently my vocal cords are shredded. I don't care. It's not like I'd be using them any time soon anyway.

It stinks in here. The smell has gotten so much worse. The whole cell reeks of death and rotting flesh. I wish I went blind instead of mute. Rats have started nibbling bits and pieces off Remus and his flesh was turning a nasty color. One of his eyes were missing, I suspect rats, but the other one keeps staring at me, unblinking. I want to go over there and close the eye, but I don't have the strength nor will to do so. Even numb, I can't bare to even glance over there any longer.

God, aren't you listening? Please answer my prayers. I'll be good now. I promise. Please… aren't you even there?

**August 15, 1997**

Hermione's dead. She had stopped eating a few days ago and she died sometime last night. Ron's shed his tears for her, but I'm afraid I don't have anymore to shed. Sorry 'Mione.

Poor Hermione. At least that's the end of her suffering.

C'mon God! Listen damn it! Won't you please get off your lazy ass and help what's left of us?!

**August 28, 1997**

The Death Eaters have been taunting me. They tell me of how Dumbledore wasn't going to save my ass and that Voldemort was going to have it. I knew what they meant, but I didn't react. I don't react too much anymore. It's like nothing matters, like I'm trapped in my mind but I'm well aware of what's going on. I could react if I wanted, but I'm fine living in a world of nothing.

God… please?

**September 1, 1997**

Oh God, he's coming. Voldemort's coming and God can' t stop him from having me now.

**A/N: I think this turned out okay. What did you think? Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but life got in the way. I'll try and write another chapter and have it on today or tomorrow to make it up to ya'll.**

**Kami-sama**

**Chapter 1**

It was black, black darkness that Harry found he didn't want to wake from. He thought longingly that maybe this was death. In the back of his mind, he knew he was still alive. In the back of his mind, he knew he'd have to wake up soon. But that was the back of him mind. The rest of it didn't think. It didn't even feel. Harry just floated in that blissful darkness, hoping, praying, that this was death.

Then the voices came. One was deep and smooth, while the other was higher and rougher. At first he couldn't make out what they were saying to him. Just the sounds of the voices, soothing him and protecting him, were all that mattered.

Harry started thinking again, started to feel alive again. He kept his eyes closed, but then again, he wasn't sure he could open them even if he wanted too. The darkness stayed, and Harry listened. Mostly, he listened to the deep, masculine voice. It protected him and comforted him. At least, that's what if felt like to him. When the voice was not there he would listen to the sound of his heartbeat, a constant reminder that he was indeed alive, merely trapped in his own mind.

As time passed, the voices became clearer and clearer. One of the voices was called 'Naruto', and the other was 'Deidara'. The rough voice was Naruto, while the deep, calming voice was Deidara. Harry wondered if they were real people or if he was just becoming schizophrenic. He hoped it was the former.

Then he took the time to think about the names. They were odd. Asian perhaps? They didn't sound French, Italian, Spanish, or anything like that. And even though the voices were clear, Harry still couldn't understand a thing they two were saying. They were, most likely, speaking Asian.

Suddenly, a dull throbbing started behind Harry's eyes. He wanted to move his hands so he could rub his forehead, but he still couldn't move. His struggles were in vain and he found it only caused the migraine to intensify.

"My head," Harry moaned in his head, only to realized, he had said that aloud.

**A/N: *Laughs evily* Yup, it's a cliffhanger. What will happen next? Read the next chapter when I update to find out.**

**So, do ya'll like it? Please review or face the wrath of the Dark Lord Chuckles, the Silly Piggy! **

**Quick Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Naruto, nor the Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy belong to me. So no sueing.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I swear! Please don't sue!**

**Kami-sama**

**Chapter 2**

Harry found he could open his eyes. The world, while tremendously boring, was rather bright. Managing to at least move his head, Harry looked around and saw blurs of colors; blues, greens, and yellows. The yellow was moving, and Harry assumed it was somebody's hair.

"Nani?" the voice he thought to be "Naruto" asked.

"Wh-what? I don't understand you," Harry barely managed to get out before coughing racked his body.

"He speaks English you baka," the smooth voice of Deidara told the other. "He's obviously not Japanese."

"Sorry, I didn't know," Naruto replied.

Harry was exhausted. It took most of his strength just to say that one sentence, and of course coughing. For the rest of, well Harry assumed it was day since it was so bright, the two apparently Japanese men tried in vain to get him to speak. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open and stay awake, but when night came it was too much for him, and he fell into a nightmare filled dream.

He dreamed of all those who died back in Britain. He dreamed of Voldemort and his piercing red gaze and he dreamed of what almost happened to him… He dreamed most of all of this, for it seemed as though nobody else mattered. When they died, it was like all the feeling had been stolen away from him, and he had feelings only for his own preservation.

Before light had even come, Harry woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of his lungs. When he woke up, he found he could move.

**A/N: The second chapter! Finally! Sorry if it sucks but it's the best I can do right now. Sorry. Like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I swear! Please don't sue!**

**Kami-sama**

**Chapter 3**

Movement! Finally, he could move his aching body. The screaming easily woke up the two men that found him. They were still nothing but blurs as they jumped up and scrambled over towards him, panicking. Harry squinted, trying to focus on the two, but he couldn't.

"Are you okay?" the one that appeared to be dressed in orange asked.

"Okay? Of course he's not okay, you baka! He just woke up screaming," the other criticized.

"I-I'm fine," Harry said suddenly.

The two men stood still facing him, staring at him Harry assumed. They were probably waiting for him to say something else but his throat hurt terribly. The screaming he did a moment before did a good bit to an already damaged throat. Talking was not high on his list of things to do right now.

"Can you say anything else?" the man dressed in orange asked.

Harry just shook his head.

"Why not?" the other man asked.

Harry just pointed to his throat. He hoped they would take the hint. It took them a moment, but they seemed to understand. The orange clothed one took something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. He looked at the stranger, confused.

"It's for your throat. It should fix it right up, as well as any other mild injuries you might have. It's pretty handy, actually," the orange clad man said.

Harry stared at it for a while, not really trusting it. The liquid seemed almost ominous, though he was sure it was just because some strange Japanese man with bright yellow hair and in bright orange clothes just gave it to him. Deciding it was probably best to take a chance, Harry downed the liquid and felt instant relief. His eyesight also cleared; it must have been one of those mild injuries that the potion could heal.

"Better?" the orange clad man asked.

"Much. Thank you," Harry said, handing the bottle back.

The man smiled. "So just who are you exactly?"

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry said.

The reaction was not what he expected. He expected them to recognize him instantly and ask to see his scar. He even expected them to aim their wands at him (he assumed they were wizards since they did give him a potion after all) and take him to Voldemort. What he didn't expect was for them to act like they had no idea who he was.

"That's a strange name, where are you from exactly?" the man asked.

"Enough, we'll ask him more questions later. I think it's time for him to rest. I'm Deidara by the way," the other blonde said.

"And I'm Naruto! Believe it!" the other man said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Hello you two," Harry said, eyeing Naruto strangely.

"Baka, un," Deidara muttered, wacking Naruto on the back of the head. "Let's go get something to eat, un."

"You hungry Harry?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Harry wasn't so sure about those two. With his record, it was hard to trust such strange individuals. The way he saw it, though, there was nothing he could lose. His friends and family were already all dead by now. He was in a strange land. There was nothing to lose whatsoever. Sighing he stood up next to the other two.

"Yeah, it's been so long since I've eaten anything," Harry said, keeping his gaze away from the other two.

Deidara and Naruto grinned before dragging Harry away. All the way there they babbled on and on about something called 'ramen'. Harry assumed it was some sort of food he'd simply never heard of. Smiling almost unnoticeably, Harry decided he would let himself enjoy his stay here. Whether or not these were Death Eaters, he was gonna have fun while he could.

**A/N: Not the best, but not the worst either. Let's see how this goes. Sorry it took sooooooo long. Life's been tough lately. I do hope I can get to updating though. I can't promise it'll be regular or anything, but I'll try to update every now and then. **

**I love ya'll so much! Ya'll are awesome! If you like my story, I'm so glad! If you hate my story, I'm sorry it wasn't to your taste but I can't please everybody! Reviews are awesome and I love getting them! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine! I swear! Please don't sue!**

**Kami-sama**

**Chapter 4**

Things were strange to say the least. This world was so new and shockingly different from home. Naruto and Deidara always seemed to be watching him with a suspicious look on their faces when they thought he wasn't looking. Harry couldn't bring himself to care. After all, he did the same thing to them. If someone suddenly showed up out of nowhere he'd be suspicious too.

Quite frankly, none of this made sense. The last thing he remembered was Voldemort's high cold laughter and his own pained screams then darkness. It was nerve wracking. Had Dumbledore managed to save him after all? Harry scowled, earning a raised eyebrow from the blondes beside him. There was no way it was him. The old coot abandoned them all when they needed him the most. Nearly all of his friends and people he considered family were dead and it was all Dumbledore's fault for running away!

Harry lowered his bowl of ramen and frowned. How was he any different from that? Having lost his appetite, he silently handed his bowl over to Naruto who greedily finished it off. Harry never noticed the look of confusion that settled on Deidara's slightly feminine features. He never noticed that look following him as he settled into the small bed that was set up for him.

Over the next few days they traveled. There wasn't much in the way of conversation besides Deidara and Naruto's near constant bickering. Well, it was more of Naruto annoying the blonde because he was so bored. The lack of entertainment was driving the hyperactive blonde crazy.

"Can't we stop and train or something?" Naruto exclaimed loudly, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Deidara scowled. "I'd like to get there before too much longer, un!" the blonde scowled.

"Please Deidara!" Naruto begged, clasping his hands together and doing his best puppy dog eyes.

The elder of the two rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Despite his protests, Harry knew that he was just as bored as Naruto. "Fine, but only because I've been wanting to as well."

What Harry expected them to do was pull out their wands and start a mock duel. What he didn't expect them to do was take off their odd black and red cloaks and start physically attacking each other. They were jumping around attempting to punch and kick each other. He figured that knowing martial arts was normal enough but they were jumping much higher than should be possible. Even that didn't make his jaw drop like Naruto making hand signs and then having a small army of himself appear. Deidara jumped in the air to avoid the attack coming from several of the clones. The next thing Harry saw was said blonde stuffing clay into his hands and then throwing sculptures at the other blonde. The following explosion knocked Harry off his feet and caused several of Naruto's clones to disappear in a puff of smoke.

For the rest of the training Harry just sat there slack jawed. He knew he must look like a complete idiot right then but he couldn't bring himself to care. These two people whom he had just met a few days ago not only had some extremely advanced training in martial arts but they also appeared to know wandless magic the likes of which he'd never seen. Even Voldemort and Dumbledore had to use their wands for stuff like this for Christ's sake!

When the two finally stopped, sweaty and panting, they turned to their new acquaintance. Deidara raised an eyebrow at the gaping teen while Naruto began laughing quite loudly.

"I bet he's never seen a ninja as strong as us before," Naruto said happily after a moment, a wide grin spreading across his cheeks.

"N-n-ninja?" Harry squeaked.

It was Deidara's turn to laugh as he pulled his cloak back on. "What? You've never heard of ninja before?" When Harry shook his head dumbly both blondes continued their laughter.

**A/N: I'm back! I think this is a bit longer than before. Anyway, I hope you like it. I've already got the next chapter mostly written. I hope this all doesn't sound to, well, stupid. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I truthfully don't know where this is going but I'll try and remember or come up with something else. Please review! It makes me happy. :3**


End file.
